Known ultrasound medical instruments include ultrasonic surgical blades. Ultrasonic surgical instruments are also known which include ultrasonic surgical shears having an ultrasonic surgical blade (in the form of a titanium rod), a clamping arm operable to open and close toward the blade, a tissue pad attached to the clamping arm, and a device for exerting a clamping force on the clamping arm which creates a clamping pressure on a blood vessel which is positioned between the tissue pad and the blade. The result of the ultrasonically-vibrating ultrasonic surgical blade and the clamping pressure on the blood vessel is a coaptation of the blood vessel (a bringing together of the walls of the blood vessel), a transection (a cutting) of the coaptated blood vessel, and a coagulation (a sealing) of the coaptated cut ends of the blood vessel. Articulating surgical staplers, scissors, and graspers are also known.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved ultrasound medical instruments having a medical ultrasonic blade.